Emma's Past
by fiction-rules-reality
Summary: We all know she's Prince James "Charmings" and Snow Whites' daughter. But what about her past. Why doesn't she have any friends. Her life up in till driving Henry to Storybrooke. T for later chapters, maybe. May change to K.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up in an orphanage can be tough, as a orphan whose parents abandoned them on the side of the streets before sent to orphanage, tougher. But the worst is growing up as an orphan whose parents abandoned them on the streets, than an orphanage with a child-hating owner and no friends. None, nada, zip amount of friends.

That was my life.

I was left on the side of a canal underneath a highway. It was just luck that someone found me.

A family's car broke down and while waiting for the tow truck they walked down the hill towards the canal. It was the seven-year-old twins who saw me first. They were the youngest and very excited at seeing a baby. The two sprinted over to their nine-year-old brother, told him they fund a baby, and then sprinted back towards me. I was passed between the two for four minutes, when their parents ran up and grabbed me. After they got to the nearest town they took me to a hospital to get me a check up.

It was then that they found out I was only a couple hours old.

When I was deemed healthy the family left and the doctors took me to the town's orphanage, Golden Children's Orphanage.

"Emma! You stupid five year old, get your but down here and clean my office. If I see a single spot tonight, you will clean the entire second floor by your self tonight and tomorrow. NO FOOD!" Samuel Lawn, owner of the orphanage, yelled.

It was there that I faced the horrors of abuse, and neglect. Without friends, like you read about in stories.

**Ok, I know its not that long but it was just a prologue. I have the next chapter in mind and will start it as soon as posting this, though it may take while since it WILL be longer.**

**Review and tell me if it's any good, I have little confidence in my writing.**

**FLAMES WELCOMED! I definitely can use that to edit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews Sara and Miley-Avril. I am going to try my hardest with this story, so hopefully it comes out better than the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Once Upon a Time or ABC**

3rd Person

A three-year-old girl cried as she looked out her window. She wasn't supposed to be here, they promised to take care of her, and they promise to love her. Instead they abandoned her like parents did. She sat and watched as they walked out the orphanage door, not even looking back. She watched as they walked to the car, rubbing their hands over the women's pregnant stomach. It was then she promised to be careful about who you trust.

"So Emma your back," the other kids taunted. Emma ignored them. "Guess your back to being Emma no name."

"No, my name is Emma Swan," she said fiercely. My name, the one thing they can't take back she thought. And I'll keep it for the rest of my life, in till my prince comes. Emma picked up a fairy tale book and started reading her favorite story, Snow White.

She couldn't stop the silent tears that ran down her checks. It was as though she knew that they were her one chance at family. But she didn't know and hoped with all of her heart that a family would adopt her. She especially wished for a king and queen to adopt her so she could be a princess, but she would settle with a family that was dead broke if they would have her.

"Hey Emma's, reading a fairy tale book, what a baby," the leader of Emma tormenters laughed. Emma ignored them in till he stole her book.

"Give it back John," she told him

"Uh no." John was a twelve-year-old boy who has been living in the orphanage since his parents died when he was six. He had chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. John believed it was his job to torture the other kids, and had a group of follows. Hose who didn't follow were picked on, but none as much as Emma.

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK" she yelled at him and grabbed it out of his hands. She ducked and ran under the arms trying to get hold of her. Emma ran in till she was in the backyard. Holding tight to her book she climbed and sat on the lowest limb of the tree.

She sat wondering why she had no friends. It was unknown to her that she was mature for her age; she never met anyone close to her age. The Swan's were a very secluded family.

"Hello" a voice said. Startled Emma looked left to see a girl bout her age hanging upside on the branch above her. The girl had midnight black hair and vibrant violet eyes.

"Hello my name is Emma," Emma stated smiling.

"I'm Jadyn but you can call me Jade" The other girl said before pulling her self onto the branch and climbing down to sit next to Emma.

Emma stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

"Let's be best friends forever" Jade exclaimed her violet eyes bright.

This is how Emma made her first and only friend.

Almost a year later on Emma's fourth birthday, her best friend Jade came running in extremely excited.

"I got adopted! I got adopted!" she screamed. Emma was happy for her friend but couldn't help feeling sad.

Noticing the look on her friends face Jade stopped jumping and calmly asked Emma "what's wrong."

"It's just that that means we're never going to see each other again." She stated and Jade immediately had on the same expression as Emma.

"I just I could tell them I don't want to"

"Don't do that, I'll miss you but you shouldn't miss out on this opportunity." Emma said.

The nest week Jade was gone and Emma stopped trusting people entirely.

**617****words****not****much****but****.****.****.****hmm****no****excuses.**

**Anyways review. **

**I am going to try to get another chapter up on Thursday but no promises. I chose that day because . . . it's my birthday.**


	3. Chapter 3

A little girl sat and stared out the window. She had waited in till all the girls in her room were asleep before she snuck out of bed to sit on window seat, which was easy as her bed was closest to the window. She had been sitting there for at least half an hour just staring, silently wondering why. Why did her birth parents leave her on the side of the highway? Why did the swans put her back in this orphanage, not a better, nicer orphanage? Why did the owner hate her mort than the others? Why did the other children hate her?

Maybe she was being over dramatic, but they never talked to her, they called her name, and said things behind her back. She just couldn't understand what she did, she always kind to them and never said anything mean to them. Tears ran down her face and she tried to hold them back. If only someone would actually care about her? Even Jade had eventually left. Emma Swan shook her head, Jade had gotten adopted and I should be happy that Jade doesn't have to live her anymore, she told herself But Emma was still sadden by the fact that her friend got out and she had to stay here.

Her sobs got louder and she tried to control them. A couple minutes later her sobs subsided and she hiccupped. Emma looked around and noticed that no one had stirred. She sighed in relief. Silently she got up and tiptoed to her bed, she fell asleep instantly.

"She is so weird, always has a book with her," Emma woke up to hear a familiar voice, but her half-asleep mind couldn't register it.

"And she has no friends," came another.

Emma opened her eyes to see Diana and her sidekick Annie, the gossip queens. They were four yeas older than Emma and did everything to put her down. Emma got out of bed and grabbed her clothes for the day. She could feel two pairs of eyes and silent whispering on her and ignored them. Pushing past Diana and Annie she walked into the bathroom to change.

Emma quickly got dressed into her pair of dark blue jeans, a plain short sleeve black shirt, and black lace ups. After finishing the rest of her morning routine she glanced at her face in the mirror. Dried tears were stained her face and she washed them off. Someone started pounding on the door.

Emma exited and walked into the dinning hall, only stopping to grab her book bag and drag it with her. No one even looked up as she entered. She filled up a plate, and took a sit away from everyone else. Despite being the last to start Emma was the first done, she put her plate in the sink and went out the back door swinging her book bag over her shoulder.

Soon Emma reached the tree where she first met Jade. She climbed up and sat on the branch Jade had hung upside down from. She missed her best friend, the one person who actually cared for her.

She smiled slightly and imagined herself blowing out the candles on a cake. Te orphanage owner didn't like her and wouldn't get her a cake so this was a tradition she made herself.

"Happy birthday to me . . . Happy birthday to me," she sang softly. She blew air out, pretending to blow out ten candles. "To a better year" she said to herself. Emma then relaxed against the trunk and closed her eyes.

She doesn't know how long she sat there, just staring, wishing for the family she knows she'll never have. Her ears heard a slight sound coming form the front door of the orphanage. She looked to see everyone walk out talking, heading to school. Emma climbed down and followed everyone.

When she got to school Emma avoided everyone and ignored all the whispers. She was used to them. The teachers were concerned about her, she had no friends and was an orphan but she always greeted them with a smile. Emma unlike the other kids, lived school, the teachers were nice and she was easily the entire staffs favorite student.

After school that day Emma returned to the orphanage where she was immediately cornered by Evan, a smart kid that is always trying to kiss up to the teachers.

"Hey girl, I am the smart one here. I should be the teachers pet, not you," he growled at her.

"Yeah but they seem to think I am kinder," she told him. "Now get out of my way"

"No" he glared out her.

Emma kicked him where it hurts most and pushed him out of the way. She ran to her room and collapsed on her bed. The teachers excused her from homework so she had nothing to worry about, and she fell asleep.

It was than that she taught herself self-defense, which would lead to her getting, locked up a couple of times.

**I am sorry I didn't have this up sooner. I had no ideas for this chapter in till a week before Christmas and had it written and ready to type when I decided I hate it. I wrote half of this last week and then it deleted and I hadn't saved. **

**I don't mean to have excuses. But I am really sorry. **

**Lots of Love to all who actually read this, Ash**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I've been wondering how to end this story in one or two chapters lately. I have so many ideas, but am st6uck on how to word them. So I've decided to just write what comes to mind. Here it goes. **

Emma could fell the tree digging into her skin but her main focus was on newspaper article in her hand. What ifs ran through her mind has she read the clip again.

_**Jadyn Wilson Murder**_

_Jadyn Wilson, adoptive daughter of David and Amelia Wilson was found dead in her room by her neighbors the Colens. Sixteen year old Callie claims to have gone to pick up Jade for school when she found the body. _

"_I've knocked on the door to let Jade know it was time leave since we started 6__th__ grade and my mom said she'd drive Jade, so that she wouldn't have to walk ten miles. After about fifteen minutes I was worrying and had a bad feeling so I tried the knob. It was unlocked, so I walked in. The first thing I noticed was the mess it was as if some fight had taken place. I quickly jogged into Jade's room and it was worse blood everywhere and in the middle was Jade wearing pajama shirts and a tank top. She was covered in bruises, scars, and scratches. Her throat slit," was all Callie could say before breaking into tears over the loss of her best friend. _

_The police was mentioned the theory of child abuse but as of yet they are not certain. If you have any information please contact . . ._

Emma couldn't read the rest due to tears. All she could think of was how innocent Jade didn't deserve that.

She threw the paper sown and jumped; the second he feet hit the ground she was off, running as fast she could.

The next morning she woke up with a terrible headache in a holding cell of the local police department, just freaking fantastic. Mr. Lawn impatiently tapped his right foot as she slowly walked out of the building and into the car.

To be honest Emma was surprised she didn't get pregnant before. She didn't take birth control pills, and most of the time her and the guy were both too drunk to remember a condom. At least she was pretty sure who the dad was. Jackson Bellimer. Emma hated him, his motorcycle and all of his tattoos. And now she might have his kid. Joy. Emma was worried she didn't know what to do.

Emma watched and the social worker took her son away. She wished she could keep him but it's for the best. His best chance for a good life is not with her, she attempted to raise him, but she's not cut out for parenting. Heck she had the kid in jail, what a great mother she is.

Henry, her son Henry found her. She wished she could've kept him but it was for him. She glanced at him form the corner of her eye, and smiled she was proud of him.

** It's not much I know but it 11 at night I really want to end this because I really didn't know where go. Its Emma thoughts during some part a Henry's dad who I made a biker. I have no clue why. Anyways I hope it's okay. **

**Love,**

**Ash**


End file.
